Sonic Chronicles  Ep01  Amy Rose, Sra Ouriço!
by Ichizack
Summary: Amy Rose tenta a todo custo capturar Sonic, seu amado. Ela chama todas as suas amigas, e bola um plano ousado. Mas Metal Sonic pensa diferente e planeja algo mais por detrás de tudo...


Amy Rose, Sra. Ouriço?

Amy já não agüentava a situação que tinha com Sonic. Sempre que tentava ma aproximação, ele fugia como diabo da cruz... Decidiu chamar algumas amigas (Rouge não aceitou no começo, mas de tanto insistir ela resolveu ver como isso vai terminar; Tikal achou bonitinho e resolveu entrar na onda; Cream nem se fala; e agora contavam com Blaze, que queria mais ver Sonic se dando mal...). A reunião se deu no jardim de sua casa...

- Certo, meninas! Eu preciso de um plano que seja eficiente! Desta vez Sonic não vai me escapar, nem com milagres! Alguma idéia? – Amy caminhava de um lado a outro, na frente de uma lousa onde um esboço meia-boca de Sonic estava abraçado a outro tão bem feito quanto da mesma, com se desse aula a suas três amigas, que estavam sentadas numa mesa próxima.

-Garotos só dão decepção! Por que não desiste, Amy? Aproveitar a vida é o que faço de melhor, eu posso te ensinar qualquer dia... – Rouge se levantava, passando a mão por sua cintura, num gesto de reprovação.

-DESISTIR? EU? Seria quase que provar pro Sonic que sou apenas uma menininha mimada! Ele ainda acha que tenho medo de enfrentar os problemas da vida! Quero esfregar isso na cara dele! Que sou até mais determinada que ele!

-Ah, sendo assim! A garra de uma garota é seu trunfo! Conta comigo!

- E o que as duas pretendem fazer? Pelo menos sabem onde o tal "Romeu" anda? – Tikal se levantava, não escondendo sua curiosidade.

- Pra ser sincera, saber onde o sonic anda é mais difícil que adivinhar o sorteio da loteria 10 vezes seguidas... –Amy deixava verdadeiras cachoeiras escorrerem por seus olhos - Mas sabemos onde seu escudeiro anda! E Tails sempre sabe onde Sonic está! Só precisamos dar um jeito dele nos dizer!

- Deixa comigo e com a Rouge! Nós fazemos ele dizer em três segundos, ou menos!- Blaze encarava Rouge, piscando o olho.

- Quero que ele me diga onde Sonic tá, não que tenha taquicardia! Cream, acha que consegue?

- Mais fácil que tomar sorvete num dia quente!

- Certo! O resto do plano eu conto a vocês, meninas! Cream! Você vai atrás do Tails, que assim que voltar te conto tudo...

Cream vai voando junto de Cheese, deixando as outras a sós, enquanto do outro lado da cidade, Sonic, Tails, Knuckles e Shadow jogavam fliperama numa locadora. Shadow e Sonic jogavam The King of Fighters, e sempre ficavam no empate...

- Sonic! Vamos pelo menos jogar outra coisa! – falava um revoltado filhote de raposa.

- Ainda não mostrei pro novato como se joga! – Sonic se remexia quase tanto quanto o personagem que controlava, como se a luta se estendesse para fora do console.

- Olha quem fala, amador! – Shadow se mantinha firme, segurando-se para não fazer os mesmo movimentos de seu "parceiro".

- Tails, vamos jogar Metal Slug! É melhor! – Knuckles segurava o ombro do filhote, chamando sua atenção.

- Eu vou só buscar mais uma grana lá no laboratório, volto logo!  
Tails sai e deixa os outros três na locadora (Sonic e Shadow ainda estavam duelando feito inimigos mortais no arcade). Na metade do caminho, ele encontra Cream, que estava sentada numa calçada, abraçada a Chesse, e chorando muito. Ele não resiste a cena e vai até ela...

- Cream! O que houve?

Ela responde se jogando aos seus braços e aumentando o choro...

- Calma! O que houve?

- Tails! Eu estou perdida! A Amy me pediu uma coisa, mas eu não vou conseguir fazer!

- E o que seria? – Os enormes olhos do filhote brilhavam de curiosidade, embora ele temesse o que ia ouvir...

- Ela quer que eu convença você a me dizer onde está o Sonic! Mas eu sei que você nunca vai me dizer! Você sempre protege o Sonic! Ela tá confiando em mim! Não acredito que nem isso eu sou capaz de fazer!!!! Queria te enganar, mas não consigo! Eu gosto muito de você, é um amigo e tanto... O que eu faço???? - Ela volta a chorar no ombro dele.

- Calma! Eu jamais deixaria você assim... Nunca deixar um amigo na mão é lema da equipe Sonic! Façamos disso: Eu te digo onde ele está, e você para de chorar, tudo bem?

- Que bom! - O abraço de choro se transforma num abraço sorridente que quase sufoca Tails. - Valeu mesmo! Sabia que até tenho vontade de te dar um beijo?

- Eu tô te fazendo um favor, não brigando com você! Pra que isso?

- Brincadeira, seu bobo! Beijar você deve ser ruim pacas!

- Idem e ainda bem que pensa assim... Eu já to indo, e o Sonic tá jogando fliperama lá depois da estação de trem... Tá ele, o Knuckles e o Shadow... Fui!

Tails vai voando, e cinco segundos depois some da vista da pequena coelha, que pega um celular e liga para sua líder...

- Amy? Fase um completada! Os meninos estão no fliperama! Eu vou na frente pra confirmar!

A pequena coelha corre em direção a local indicado, enquanto de volta ao jardim. Amy, Rouge, Tikal e Blaze discutiam o fim do plano depois da informação da Cream.

- Certo, meninas! Agora é correr pro abraço!

Um cumprimento mais parecido com time de basquete foi feito e elas já se apronatram a ir, mas...

- Meninas, o que é aquilo?

A morcega havia percebido algo estranho se aproximando muito rápido! O que quer que fosse, disparou vários mísseis na direção delas, mas o ataque pouco efeito teve, não acertando nenhuma delas. O ser alcança o chão e revela-se ser um ser robótico, com um lance de três espinhos sobre a cabeça, azul escuro, e o olhar penetrante naquele corpo de ouriço poderia trazer alegria a algumas pessoas, se não soubesse que aquele ser era puro mal... Metal Sonic...

- Amy! Entregue-se ou suas amigas sofrerão!

- Olhe como fala, playmobil! - Um ataque rápido de Rouge termina com ela nocauteada por uma descarga elétrica. Blaze foi ao resgate, mas uma corrente magnética a manteve parada, e Tikal tentou um golpe corpo a corpo, mas também teve pouco efeito e foi logo a nocaute com outra descarga elétrica! Amy tentou o martelo, enfurecida ao ver as amigas derrubadas, mas rapidamente foi derrotada. Inconsciente, foi presa fácil para uma jaula magnética e, antes de ir, metal se vira para Blaze...

- Diga a Sonic que se quer rever sua garota, me encontre ao pôr-do-sol nas ruínas de Áqua! Ou a mocinha já era...

Ele sai voando e rindo, enquanto Blaze apenas vê, esperando as correntes perderem seu efeito, o que não demora a acontecer, mas é tarde para ir atrás da Amy. Ela vai até Rouge e Tikal e as despertam, contando a má notícia...

- Ótimo! E agora? - Rouge se limpava, inconformada.

- Só Sonic sabe como deter Metal Sonic! Seria tolice tentarmos algo, só estaríamos pondo em risco a vida dela! Se ele quer Sonic, Sonic vai até ele sem hesitar! – Tikal já estava de pé, olhando o céu, sem esconder sua preocupação.

- E como sabe? Sonic sempre fugia dela! Como sabe que ele não a vai deixar à própria sorte?

- Sonic odeia mais que tudo estar preso ou ver alguém preso! Perder a lierdade é algo que ele não deseja nem para seu pior inimigo! Ele irá! Senão eu quebro ele em dois! - Tikal se vira e vê Rouge automaticamente concordando com ela...

- Então vamos! Eles estão no fliperama! – Blaze chamava a atenção de suas amigas, liderando o trio e indo até o local onde estavam os rapazes, rezando pelo melhor...Amy acorda e se vê numa jaula, feita de pura energia, o que tira dela a idéia de usar o martelo para fugir. Metal Sonic olhava-a com um sorriso metálico no rosto apenas esperando vê-la em sofrimento...

- O que quer de mim?

- De você, nada... Eu quero algo do "seu" Sonic...

- E o que quer dele?

- Vingança!!! Eu passei anos tentando superá-lo... Até um monstro me tornei, e nada! Aquele cretino sempre tem um jeito de me vencer...

- Isso prova que você não é uma duplicata tão perfeita assim... - O sorriso do rosto de Amy faz o que havia em Metal Sonic sumir...

- Ora sua fedelha! Veja bem onde estamos! Acha que seu lindo herói vai conseguir me vencer onde ele mais teme?

Só então Amy olha ao seu redor... Estava numa ilha pouco maior que um quarto de hotel, cercada de água, e não parecia que a profundidade era pouca! Pedaços de colunas do que um dia foi uma linda cidade no estilo romano estavam espalhadas aleatoriamente pelo lago, e seriam uma única chance de alguém sair ou chegar ao pequeno banco de areia...

- Seu covarde! Saiba que o Sonic não possui medo, e que nunca recusa um desafio, nem que me deixará sozinha aqui...

- Que ele não tem medo e que não recusa desafio eu sei... agora deixar-te aqui...

- Ora seu...!!!!!!!!!!! – Amy "chacoalhava" suas mão aleatoriamente, tentando esvair sua raiva, vendo Metal Sonic olhar como se sorrisse cinicamente.

Na cidade, Sonic, Shadow e Knuckles acabavam de sair da locadora, quando avistaram a pequena Cream e seu chao, com um singular sorriso no rosto...

- Cream! O que tá fazendo aqui?

- Sr. Sonic... Que bom vê-lo! Tenho uma surpresa pra você! Só espere um minutinho...

- Sabe que esperar não é meu forte! E conhecendo você é algo que envolve a Amy, então eu já vou indo...

Antes que Sonic pudesse fugir, Tails aparece voando e pousa ao seu lado...

-E aí, já vão embora? - Ele vê Cream e finge uma cara de surpresa - Ahn? Cream? Que surpresa... O que faz aqui? Veio jogar também?

- Não tente mentir, Tails! Eu sei que você nos entregou! Não resiste a clássica cena da garotinha chorando!

- Como soube?

- Eu também não resitiria...- Sonic cochicha no ouvido de seu escudeiro - Ela te abraçou e disse que não podia te enganar, certo?

- Você é bom!

- Ouch! Este é o pior tipo! Cara, e você?

- Eu fui ameaçado! Ela disse que ia me beijar...

- Bom... Tudo bem... Podia ser pior... – Sonic deixava uma gota de suor do tamanho de sua cabeça escorrer.

- E então? Vai esperar, sr. Sonic?

- Primeiro que Senhor tá no céu, eu ainda não sou velho! - Sonic olha pra trás e vê Shadow e Knuckles rindo e logo escondendo o rosto. - E segundo que eu nunca espero nada! Eu já tô de saída! Diz pra Amy que tenta outro dia!

Sonic ia tentar a famosa "saída pela esquerda", mas vê Rouge, Tikal e Blaze bem na sua frente...

- Sonic, precisamos de você, e agora! - O olhar sério dela fez Sonic suar frio... – A equidna alaranjada segurava suas mão, deixando seu rosto preocupado ser visível a todos.

- Wow! Amy tá bem de equipe! Até você, Rouge? E você também, Blaze?

- Sem brincadeiras, seu... - Rouge ia perder o controle, mas Tikal soube a hora certa de cortar a fala...

- Sonic! Metal Sonic seqüestrou Amy e disse que quer vê-lo ao pôr-do-sol nas Ruínas de Aqua! Se não se apressar, ela pode...

- Boa tentativa, Tikal! Mas neste truque este ouriço não cai! Diga a Amy que pode fazer seu piquenique à beira do lago com vocês mesmo!

- ACHA QUE ESTE ROSTO SÉRIO É FINGIMENTO, SEU RETARDADO! - O esbravejamento fez Sonic perceber que havia cometido uma mancada...

- Eu disse que ele a deixaria à própria sorte! – Rouge virava seu rosto, indignada.

- Se for sério mesmo eu vou agora! Tails! Você vai pro seu laboratório e pega o tornado! A Amy vai precisar de ajuda pra fugir de onde quer que esteja presa! Knuckles! Shadow! Metal Sonic quer me enfrentar sozinho, então acho que esta luta é minha! Tem problema?

- Sem grilo! – Knuckles apenas acenava de modo afirmativo.

- Ai de você se perder pra ele... – Shadow fechava seu punho, como se desse uma ordem..

- Tikal! Vamos até a ilha flutuante! Talvez as chaos emeralds possam ajudar! – Knuckles se aproximava de sua amiga, puxando sua mão.

- Certo!

- Eu vou com eles! Podem precisar de mim! – Shadow se aproximava dos dois, sendo recebido gentilmente.

- É melhor todos irem! Eu vou sozinho as ruínas... Se chegar com mais gente, a Amy pode... - Sonic não completou a frase, e correu mais rápido que de costume, até o local da luta...  
Em questão de minutos, Sonic chega as ruínas já mencionadas. Não demorou a avistar Amy, amarrada a um dos pilares que ali haviam, este bem no centro do lago. Estava como que crucificada, os braços estendidos e as pernas juntas e estranhas pulseiras estavam anexadas a ela... Também viu Metal Sonic flutuando logo ao lado dela e não tardou até este ir ao seu encontro...

- Olá, cópia...

- Não tenho tempo pra cortesias, medabot sem Ikki! Já estou aqui, pode fazer o favor de soltar a menina? Ou vai querer que eu faça isso...

- Duvido que consiga chegar a ela sem afundar... Mas já conheço seus truques, e eles não vão funcionar aqui! Se a quer, ajoelhe-se perante a mim e me clame seu mestre!

- Pronto! Agora eu sei que deu pane geral! Vamos ter que formatar e recomeçar do zero! Daqui a pouco ele tá correndo por aí dizendo "Olhem pra mim! Eu sou uma Brastemp!!!!!! 1001 utilidades!!!!" – Sonic corria de um lado a outro, com as mão levadas a cabeça. A piada fez Amy rir tão alto que deixou o vilão desconcertado... - Eu? Me ajoelhar diante de você? Nem pra ganhar dinheiro...

- Você pediu! Então lute comigo!

Metal Sonic parte para o ataque. Começa disparando raios pelo seu canhão peitoral, mas pouco efeito surge, devido a velocidade do alvo. Logo ele tenta um ataque corpo a corpo, mas Sonic desvia tão facilmente que não tarda a acertar um Spin dash em cheio , fazendo Metal ir de encontro a um dos pilares que ficavam a margem da água. Ele cai no chão, visivelmente machucado, mas é Amy quem solta um grito...

- O que foi isso? - Sonic vê Amy sendo eletrocutada, e volta seu olhar a Metal Sonic, que esbanjava um sorriso cínico...

- Quer experimentar outro golpe? Que tal sua melhor técnica, quero ver o quanto esta pirralha consegue aguentar...

- O que fez a ela?

- Consegue ver os braceletes anexados aos pulsos dela? São ligados a mim, toda vez que eu receber dano, eles descarregam 10.000 volts de eletricidade na menina! Se quiser provas... - Metal Sonic arranha seu próprio braço, fazendo com que Amy receba um novo choque - Ou se comporta ou ela morre!

- Covarde! - Sonic tenta atacá-lo, mas a lembrança do que disse o impediu no último momento, fazendo sua guarda cair e receber um soco de seu inimigo...

- Tolo! Esqueceu que se me acertar, a mocinha também sofre?  
Metal Sonic começa a acertar Sonic com uma variedade de golpes, desde socos até descargas elétricas, e, quando Sonic ia tentar uma ação para ir até Amy, recebe um dos raios de seu canhão peitoral, fazendo-o afundar...

- Sonic!!!!!!!!!

- Deixe de ser burra, pirralha! Eu conheço melhor que você o Sonic, ele pode afundar feito pedra, mas sempre dá um jeito de me surpreender... Eu vou esperar ele voltar e dar o golpe final...

- Pois toma o golpe final, fí de torradeira!!!!!!!!

Metal Sonic tem apenas tempo de se virar e ver o punho de Knuckles acertando seu rosto, fazendo-o voar longe. Ele, Shadow, Tails, Tikal, Rouge e Blaze haviam chegado mesmo na hora em que Sonic tinha caído na água...

- Knuckles, as esmeraldas! Me entregue, eu nado mais rápido e posso entregá-las ao Sonic! – Tails chamava a atenção para si.

- Pega!- Knuckles retira as esmeraldas de dentro de seu corpo e vê tails as incorporando e pulando na água...

Tails nada o mais rápido que consegue, até ver Sonic incosciente no fundo do lago, chega até ele e lhe passa as sete caos, que fazem seu serviço. O ouriço logo desperta e sente todas as suas energias voltando, acrescido de uma sensação bem conhecida por ele...

- EU ME SINTO SUPERSONICOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

O grito fez a água se partir em duas, criando um caminho até Amy. Retirá-la de lá seria muito difícil, mas para super Sonic soltar as correntes que a prendiam não foi trabalho algum. A pequena ouriça logo se jogou em seus braços e os três voltaram a margem, juntando-se aos outros...

- Knuckles! EU disse pra não intervir! Eu já tava com tudo sob controle!

- Você tava era com tudo SUBMERSO, isso sim! - Um pequeno riso coletivo fez com que ninguém percebesse a chegada de Metal Sonic...

- Ei, vocês! Ainda não terminei o que vim fazer!

- Ainda quer mais? - Sonic destrói os braceletes de Amy, e mostra a carcaça ao seu inimigo - Quero ver você pedindo pinico agora...

- Acha que isso era tudo? Eu posso causar uma dor em você que nunca irá sarar! EU sei seu ponto fraco quando se transforma em super! É a prepotência! Se acha indestrutível quando fica assim... Mas o que acha disso?

Metal Sonic dispara um raio, mas ao invés de mirar em Sonic, mira e acerta o coração de Amy! A menina cairia no chão, se Sonic não a segurasse...

- Amy! – O ouriço olhava a pequena ouriça enfraquecer o brilho de seu olhar gradativamente...

- Acho... Que... Sempre... Quis morrer assim... Nos seus braços...

- Vê se não fala besteira!

- Eu... Sempre... Fui um estorvo... Um peso... Agora você tá livre...

- NÃO FALA ISSO!!!! Nem de brincadeira... – O olhar trêmulo do ouriço demonstrava seu desespero crescente.

- Eu... Só... Queira ficar perto... De...

A menina fecha seus olhos, e Sonic a deita no chão. Ao encarar Metal Sonic - O único a sorrir vendo a cena - Sonic lhe lança um olhar que nunca ninguém havia visto antes. Nem quando Eggman robotizava seus amigos na sua frente, nem ao ver Knukcles sendo gravemente ferido na tentativa de salvar a Master Emerald das mãos de Eggman quando ele foi a ilha flutuante pela 1ª vez... Até Tails ficou surpreso, pois a marca registrada de Sonic era seu humor, que ele conseguia manter mesmo sobre a maior das ameaças... Aquele não era o Sonic que todos conheciam... Pelo menos, não naquele momento...

- Três coisas: UM: Você me tira do meu fliperama pra um desafio ridículo, DOIS: Você me humilha na frente dos meus amigos e TRÊS: ainda mata A MINHA GAROTA????????? Cara, espero que saiba rezar, pois nunca precisou tanto...  
Supersonic avança como um raio de luz pra cima de Metal Sonic. Uma seqüência de ligth dashs e Super spins dashs foi o bastante pra destroçar o corpo de metal Sonic. Sem um dos braços e com avarias graves em quase todo o corpo, ele tenta fugir voando, mas é facilmente alcançado e sofre o maior e mais forte golpe de Supersonic, o "explendor dourado", a explosão causa um brilho que parece um pequeno sol. Tikal aproveitou o massacre que ocorria e foi até o corpo de Amy, e logo voltou o olhar para o resto do pessoal...

- Pessoal, vejam isso!

Quando Sonic volta, já se destrasnformando pelo desgaste do golpe, vê todos ao redor de Amy, com se fizessem uma última despedida...

- O pior é que eu poderia ter evitado o tiro! Droga... - Sonic vira o rosto, como se olhar para Amy fosse algo que ele não mais merecesse...

- Mas você veio aqui e a salvou! Como ela quis que fosse! – A morcega segurava o ombro do ouriço, numa tentativa frustada de animá-lo, já que ela mesma deixou escorrer uma lágrima.

- Mas no final acabei deixando-a morrer!

- Não a deixou! Você ficou com ela até o fim! – Tails estava ao lado de seu amigo, se segurando como podia.

- Mesmo assim...

- O garoto tá certo, Sonic! Acho que nenhum de nós poderia ter feito mais o que você conseguiu fazer! – Knuckles era o único que estava calmo, embora no fundo quisesse estar chorando com os amigos.

- Dessa vez eu fico do lado do equidna! Eu mesmo não teria agüentado esta humilhação que passou, sem ter perdido o controle... – Shadow olhava Amy e lembrava no dia em que foi separado brutalmente "dela"...

- Ela morreu onde queria estar a vida toda, nos seus braços! Ela realizou sua vontade! – Tikal deixava suas lágrimas correrem normalmente, embora mostrasse forças para sorrir.  
Blaze tentava consolar Cream que chorava a perda de sua grande amiga, e nada pôde dizer ao Sonic, que colocava a pequena ouriça em seus braços...

- Pelo menos uma coisa eu admirava nela... Era mais teimosa do que eu! Isso era o que realmente me fazia olhar pra ela... Conseguia ver tudo o que eu queria nela... Estava só esperando ela ter a idade correta pra ver o que ia dar... Mas acabei esperando demais! Irônico, não? Logo eu, que nunca esperei nada nem ninguém, esperando justo por ela...

- Bastava ter dito antes...

- O pior é que ela me faz tanta falta que dá pra ouvir a voz dela como se tivesse aqui...

- Então diga o que sente por ela! Quem saiba ela ainda te escute!

- Não sou digno de dizer o que sinto a ela... Por minha culpa ela está...

- Eu te perdôo! Mas tem que ficar perto de mim ou aí fico triste de verdade!

- Ah, que bom... Mas hein? - Sonic olha para Amy... E a vê sorrindo para ele! Todos a volta já escondiam a cara de riso, incluindo Cream e Blaze...

- Quer dizer que era... Armação?

- Não. Amy tava mesmo muito ferida, mas não morta! Eu constatei e usei um pequeno truque equidna pra sarar o ferimento dela, mas ela não havia recuperado os sentidos... – Tikal colocava suas mão por detrás do corpo, como uma garotinha que escondera do pai seu boletim.

- Err... Amy... O que me ouviu dizer? - Sonic se levanta e ajuda Amy a fazer o mesmo...

- Eu fiquei inconsciente mesmo logo depois que você disse "MATOU MINHA GAROTA???" Depois da mágica de Tikal, eu acordei bem na hora em que você ia se declarar pra mim... Pode continuar...

- Mas... Era só da...

- Sinto, Sonic! Mas não tem pra onde correr agora! – Tails piscava seu olho, deixando o ouriço ainda mais sem jeito

- Se ferrou, porco! – Blaze cruzava seu braços de modo ameaçador.

- Vai quebrar sua palavra, Sonic? – Rouge apenas piscava o olho, como quem completava uma provocação.  
- Temos sete testemunhas aqui... Isso sem contar o Cheese... – Tikal fazia Cheese pousar suavemente em seu ombro, trocando sorrisos com o pequeno chao.

- É Sonic! Agora tem que assumir o que disse! - Cream olhava o casal, suspirando.

- Pois é, cara! Honre o título de líder da equipe Sonic! – Knuckles apenas se deixava rir da cena, já prevendo o que aconteceria.

- Pois é..."Líder"... A menina merece isso, você mesmo reconheceu... – O tom sarcástico de Shadow fez Sonic perder o que sobrara de sua paciência.

- EU NUNCA QUEBRO MINHA PALAVRA! Amy! Você venceu! Não tem como eu contra argumentar! Mas tem uma coisa que eu quero que saiba! Casório por agora nem pensar! Você só tem 12 anos! E eu sou jovem demais pra ser casado! Namorar tudo bem, e eu NUNCA vou deixar de realizar meu sonho, que é correr por aí, conhecendo cada ponto deste mundo! Eu sei que você também não é nem um pouco lenta, então se quiser ser a futura sra. Ouriço, vai aprender a me acompanhar, acha que consegue?

- Consegui te conquistar, não foi? O resto é bem fácil comparado a primeira parte, eu tive que morrer nela... – O sorriso inocente da ouriça fez pela primeira vez Sonic se sentir a vontade olhando para ela...

- Namoro sem beijo não tem graça! – Cream jogava as mão ao alto, esperando uma resposta de todos.

Todos soltam um grito de apoio e, antes que Amy pudesse se preparar, é Sonic que a enlaça e a beija tão forte que deixa a menina sem ar...

- Ponto 2: NUNCA me recuse um beijo, isso pra mim é imperdoável...

- Recusar?Eu tô querendo é outro...

Epílogo - Relações e perseguições...

Shadow, Tails e Knuckles estavam jogando na mesma locadora próxima aos trilhos, onde a aventura havia tomado seu verdadeiro rumo à uma semana. Jogavam tartarugas ninjas em um Play 2 que estava desocupado por ali...

- Pôxa, nunca pensei que diria isso, mas tá chato sem o "líder" aqui... – O ouriço negro não escondia seu tédio.

- Tem razão, era mais legal quando os quatro jogavam juntos... Mas por que eu tenho que ficar com o Michelangelo, se eu combino mais com o Donnatelo, Shadow? – Tails acabava de derrotar uma dúzia de inimigos, sendo morto por um espinho...

- Pela cor...

- Tem razão, só três neste jogo fica sem graça... Vamos atrás dele? Duvido a Amy reclamar de algo... – Knuckles olhava seus amigos, sem perceber que acabara de perder uma vida.

- Depois que eles assumiram namoro, só ficam se agarrando! Sempre eles arrumam uma desculpa, correm pro lugar mais inusitado e só voltam tarde da noite... Pessoal! Sem querer ser invejoso, mas vamos pegar o Sonic de volta! Namorar tudo bem, mas se esquecer das farras e da minha revanche é imperdoável! E ele tá me devendo 5 conto, da última vez que eu paguei a hora que ele disse que me pagava depois... – Shadow era o primeiro a se levantar, fazendo Tails e Knuckles caírem da cadeira. Decididos, os três saem da locadora, e logo avistam seu "honorável líder" correndo desesperadamente na direção deles...

- Ei! Por que a pressa? Vai tirar o pai da forca? – Knuckles atraia a atenção de seu amigo, que logo se aproximava.

- Pessoal graças a Deus achei vocês! Preciso de socorro, urgente! No começo eu até achei legal, todo aquele paparico, beijinho vai, beijinho vem... Mas depois ela começou a me botar defeito em tudo que eu fazia! Até meu lanche favorito ela tá querendo me cortar! Eu não vivo sem hot dog!!!!!!!

- Sonic! Onde acha que vai? Você vai cortar estes espinhos sim! Tão muito grandes e você fica parecendo um ouriço neandertal!

- Lá vem ela! - Depois nos vemos, pessoal! FUI!!!!!!!!!!!  
Os três vêem Sonic correr, mas antes eles escutam "Ah, e cuidado com as meninas!", e logo depois vêem Amy correr tão depressa quanto Sonic, atrás de seu namorado. Shadow se virava para os que ainda estavam ali, intrigado...

- Alguém entendeu o que ele quis dizer?

- Acho que entenderemos logo... - Tails chama a atenção dos amigos para Rouge, Blaze e Cream que estavam logo a frente deles...

- Sabe, Knuckles? Vendo aquela história da Amy...

- Eu estive pensando, Shadow...

- Será que funciona com a gente, Tails?

- Rouge, o que está dizendo? Você me odeia, lembra, eu sou grosso, burro, mal-educado...

- A linha que separa amor e ódio é tão tênue, seu bobo... - O sorriso de Rouge faz a espinha de Knuckles gelar

- Eu sou o lobo solitário da equipe, sinto dizer mas...

- Tem medo do rosnado desta gata, Shadow? - Blaze lança um olhar que faz Shadow ficar imóvel...

- Nem vem, Cream! Eu sou novo demais pra namorar! Nem sei como se faz isso direito!

- Eu perguntei se você sabe ou não?

A resposta fez Tails ser o primeiro a correr, seguido logo por Knuckles e Shadow e por uma nova equipe de garotas seguindo o exemplo de sua líder...

- E eles são tão burros que sequer perceberam que estamos só zoando com eles... Bem, vamos ver o que faz Amy se divertir tanto correndo atrás do Sonic...


End file.
